Where do babies come from?
by kirei31
Summary: Mikan got curious and asked everyone where do babies come from and they are willing to tell her but what does it have to do with a certain fire caster.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my first gakuen alice fanfic so please be nice!! Hehehe!! I hope you'll like it! Enjoy!!!

**Summary: Mikan got curious and asked everyone where do babies come from and they are willing to tell her but what does it have to do with a certain fire caster. **

**WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM?**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful morning in the academy when Mikan woke up from a strange dream about how babies are made (it's not a wet dream! Mind you) and this piqued her curiosity about the topic. When she saw Narumi sensei, she asked him about it but he just laughed and broke into a run. She even found the courage to ask Jinno sensei about it but he ignored her and walk away from her muttering something about girls and curiosity.

Mikan is starting to get restless until she found Natsume under the cherry blossom tree where he usually sat while reading his manga. She flopped down to his side and tried to start a conversation.

"Ne Natsume…"

"…" he looked up from his manga and stared at her for a second but he went back to reading his manga. His action made Mikan a little bit irritated.

"Natsume!" she called him not hiding her irritation.

"What polka dots?" he asked in an annoyed manner without taking his eyes from his manga.

"Where do babies come from?" she asked letting the polka dots comment slide.

"…" Natsume was shocked and at the same time blushed at hearing Mikan's question and used his manga to block his face.

"Well? Where do babies come from?" she insisted.

"Idiot" he replied. He stood up and started to walk away but before he could walk out, the wind blew up her skirt showing her new panty design to him. He just smirked at her and teased her. "Nice strawberry panty polka dots"

"NANI!!!!!!" She blushed at his comment and got angry at him because one, he called her an idiot again; two, he didn't answer her question; and three he looked up her skirt again even though it's an accident.

"NATSUME!! MATTE YOU JERK!!!! HENTAI!!!" She yelled as she run after him. He smirked and pretended that he didn't hear her calling him. He could still see her following him and pestering him to answer her question so he broke into a run before she could catch up to him. Mikan lost Natsume and noticed that she almost entered the northern forest where Mr. Bear lives. She shuddered when she remembered her little encounter with Mr. Bear. She was so sure that she would die from the beatings she endured with her meeting with the stuffed toy.

Mikan sighed and started to head back when she saw Ruka and Hotaru coming her way. As usual Hotaru is holding another picture of Ruka for her blackmail schemes while running away from him. They didn't notice Mikan in front of them so…yup you guessed it they crashed sending Hotaru flying from her vehicle and Ruka flying and hitting a huge tree with his face. (Ouch! Gomen Ruka pyon!)

"ITAI!" "Hotaru, Ruka daijoubu?" cried Mikan while rubbing her sore back and head.

"You wrecked my invention Mikan…"

"Gomen ne Hotaru" she replied while trying to hug her best friend but she was greeted with a large 'BANG' which hit her squarely on the face. "MOU HOTARU YOU'RE SO MEAN!!"

"Baka" "Anyway, you will pay me 100 rabbits for that"

"EH? Demo I don't have 100 rabbits" whined Mikan. She then remembered that she was supposed to ask them something.

"Ne Hotaru…umm…where do babies come from?" then 'BANG!' yup she was hit by another baka gun courtesy of Hotaru Imai.

"ITAI!!!" "HOTARU!" wailed Mikan while soothing her aching head. She then turned to Ruka for answers when he was conscious again. Ruka just blushed and looked at the tree he just hit like it the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why can't anyone answer me?" "Narumi sensei runs off when I asked him! Jinno sensei ignored me! Natsume called me and idiot and then run off somewhere! And now both of you are ignoring the question like you never heard it before!" she asked them while fuming and aching.

"Matte! You asked Natsume?" asked Ruka incredulously.

"Yea and he didn't answer me! He just looked up my skirt! Stupid pervert!" she retorted although the last part was not entirely true because it was an accident.

Ruka thought for a second and told Mikan that it's a good thing Natsume didn't burn her because normally Natsume would have toasted the person who will ask him such stupid and embarrassing question.

"Ne Mikan, why do you even want to know where do babies come from?" asked Hotaru

"Umm…no particular reason…I'm just curious about it" and this time it's Mikan's turn to blush. Even though she don't know the actual reason why she blushed.

"Hmm" both eyed Mikan not believing her reason.

"Anyway do you REALLY want to know where babies come from?" asked her best friend.

"Imai san are you going to tell her."

"Yup, if I don't she will just pester us about it and I have a plan" she whispered to Ruka.

"Mikan if you really want to know then come with us but first you must convince Natsume to come with you or else Ruka and I won't tell you then meet with us front of my lab okay" she shouted

"IMAI san! What do mean WE will tell her?" replied a surprised Ruka

"Eh? Hontou! Demo why does Natsume have to come?"

"You'll see"

"Imai!"

"Shut up or I will show everybody your picture which I developed today"

"gulp…okay"

Ruka knows that Hotaru is not to take lightly especially her threats.

To be continued…..

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love it? Hate it? Just leave me a review so I could make a better chapter next time. Ja ne!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys, sorry for the late update! I had some trouble posting a new chapter. Gomen ne! Hope you will enjoy this chappie like the last time! ()**

**Summary: Mikan got curious and asked everyone where do babies come from and they are willing to tell her but what does it have to do with a certain fire caster. **

**WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM?**

**Chapter 2: **

…………**.2 days later……….**

The day went by like a breeze for Mikan Sakura inside the academy. Normally she would be jumping up and down in excitement because her classes would end earlier than usual but today is a little different….because today is the day that Mikan is asking Natsume to come with her to Hotaru's Lab.

Mikan is attending her last class for the day which is Jinno sensei's math class. She hated his class the most because she couldn't understand anything that he's discussing. She sighed and went inside her classroom to greet her classmates and started to walk towards her technology genius friend like the usual. As she was walking towards her desk, she couldn't help but recall the task that Hotaru set out for her.

**Flashback…**

"_Mikan if you really want to know then come with us but first you must convince Natsume to come with you or else Ruka and I won't tell you then meet with us front of my lab okay" she shouted_

"_IMAI san! What do mean WE will tell her?" replied a surprised Ruka_

"_Eh? Hontou! Demo why does Natsume have to come?"_

"_You'll see"_

"_Imai!" _

**End of flashback…**

Mikan unconsciously walked up the stairs and stood at the side of Natsume and Ruka's desk since she was so engrossed with her flashback.

"Mikan good morning" Ruka greeted but he continued to talk to her when she didn't respond. "Mikan are you okay? You look dazed?" he asked with a concerned look in his face. He stood up and waved his hand in front of her but she just stared at him blankly. The class went silent and looked at them waiting for something entertaining to happen. Mikan still in a stupor state instinctively sat down beside Ruka not noticing the Kuro neko she was sitting on.

'Hmmm this chair is kinda soft and warm…I wonder why?' she thought reflexively and started to make herself comfortable.

The whole class gasped at her action and some fainted, some blushed and gaped at her. Some hyperventilated including Ruka and then fainted and landed on the floor with a thud and some like Permy cried silently talking about her poor Natsume. Other girls squealed in delight at the scene and others like Hotaru just stared without any reaction.

Just then Mikan returned to her normal self and was surprised at the reaction of her classmates towards her. She blinked innocently at them while asking the person beside her thinking it was Hotaru.

"Ne Hotaru why are they looking at me like that? What's going on?" she asked worriedly. She eyed her classmates who are currently immovable at the moment, she then saw Hotaru in front of the class staring at her muttering something she couldn't understand.

'Wait! If Hotaru is in front then who is beside me?!' she thought fearfully as she turned her head to her right and saw Ruka on the floor.

'This is not good! Breathe Mikan….Breathe….If Ruka's down there then where is…' her thought was cut shortly when she heard a voice behind her.

"You really are an idiot aren't you? Are you done making me your sofa?"

'Oh no! Please Please don't let it be him!!!' she thought as she turned around slowly.

'Oh my GOD!' was her last thought as she met the face of none other than Natsume Hyuuga. At that present moment Mikan couldn't breathe because of 3 reasons…1. She was currently sitting on the lap of Natsume Hyuuga! 2. He is so close to her making it harder for her to breathe! and 3. SHE WAS SITTING ON HIM FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!!!! So she did what a normal girl would do at a time like this…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked while jumping off of him.

"SHUT UP! OR I WILL BURN YOU!!" Natsume shouted over her scream and stood up.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" bellowed Jinno sensei. Everyone turned their attention to Jinno sensei that just entered their class. Jinno sensei marched up the stairs and placed his hands on his hips to look intimidating.

"WELL IF YOU STOPPED ME THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" she yelled as she moved closer to him.

"UMMM IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I'M SLEEPING HERE UNTIL YOU DECIDED TO MAKE ME YOUR SOFA YOU LUNATIC!" he retorted as he stepped closer to her to show that he was not scared of her.

"NEWSFLASH!!! I DIDN'T NOTICE!!!! YOU STUPID PERVERT!" she took a step forward challenging him.

"TOUGH LUCK!! SO STOP BLAMING ME FOR YOUR STUPIDITY!" he complied and stepped forward so their foreheads are now touching.

"YOU TWO!!! STOP THIS NONESENSE AT ONCE!!!!" Jinno sensei had enough of their fighting so he yelled.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!!" they yelled as they faced him.

"Okay" He replied nonchalantly and turned his back away from his students. When he was at the last step, realization dawned on him. 'He THE GREAT JINNO SENSEI was YELLED at by two of his STUDENTS' with that he marched back up and his Alice cracking up around him from anger.

"YOU PERVERTED!!!!! LITTLE…"

"STUPID!!! CRAZY!!!! NO STAR…."

Crack Crack Crack both of them stopped and turned to the direction of the cracking sound. They both froze and saw Jinno sensei coming towards them with a crazy look in his eyes and his Alice is already in the open muttering something about 'Jinno…shouted…someone…pay….'

Both Mikan and Natsume gulped and started to head towards the back door but Jinno sensei blocked it while most of the students ran out of the classroom before they suffer the wrath of the deranged teacher. **(A/N: 5 seconds before hell breaks loose!)**

5….

"NatsumeifweevergetoutaliveafterthisI'mnotgoingtocallyouastupidpervertedlazygayanymore!" Mikan confessed as she closed her eyes as she clutched onto Natsume for dear life.

4…..

"Shut up! What!? You called me a lazy gay?!" he retorted as he stared at her with disbelief in his eyes ignoring the fact that she is hugging him. "Why? Do I look like a gay to you?!"

"Well…because you are always with that persona guy and he always looks at you like…like you know."

"That's because I'm on a mission Idiot! And I don't know how he looks at me because I always ignore that crazy bastard!"

"Really? Are you sure….?

"Of course!"

"Are you really, really,really sure?"

"…."

"Sorry hehehehehehe!"

He turned back his attention to their surroundings as he look for a way to get out. Since the back door is blocked and the only way out is the front door or the window….he chose the most non risky option since Mikan is with him with a crazy egoistical professor.

"Both of you will pay for yelling at the GREAT JINNO SENSEI BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Jinno sensei as he tried to block the front door by pushing the heavy connected chairs and desks. (Like he could actually move it! Keep trying buddy!)

3…

"Natsume!"

2…

"When I say three run for the door do you understand and don't look back!"

"But…."

"Just do it!"

1…

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFT

The sound vibrated throughout the classroom followed by a disgusting smell. Mikan and Natsume stopped and stared at the crazed professor. They looked at each other as they pinched their nose so they wouldn't inhale the disgusting smell then looked at him again.

"Ummm…you're free to go but remember nothing happened." stated Jinno sensei. Both Natsume and Mikan just nodded in agreement and trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Ano…Jinno sensei did you just…" she didn't finish her question when the culprit of the said crime glared at her.

"Sakura! It was not me! It was Hyuuga!"

"WHAT?! Clearly it was not me!" yelled Natsume.

"Oohh…so it was Natsume who fa…"

"**Try continuing that sentence and you will never get out of this room alive!**"said Natsume menacingly as he held her close to him while showing her the Alice of fire glowing brightly in his hand. Mikan quickly closed her mouth and looked at her feet.

"Well now everything's settled let's get out of this stink hole." He waved his hand on his face trying to get rid of the stench.

Click

Everyone stopped and turned around to see Hotaru coming out of her new invention holding a video cam and Natsume took this chance and left the room muttering something about 'stupidity is contagious'meanwhile Jinno sensei's face was drained of its color after seeing the camera in the technology genius's hands.

"Imai san give me that video camera at once!" demanded Jinno sensei

"I'll give it to you if you pay me 5000 rabbits for it"

"I will not pay you to get the cam!"

"Hmmm. If you won't pay I won't give it"

"Imai san! I'm you're sensei and you will have to do what I say!"

"You don't scare me sensei! Anyway good luck telling those students to stop laughing once they watched this tomorrow." Jinno sensei just stared while hyperventilating.

"HOTARU!! You came to rescue me!" before Mikan could come any closer she was hit by a BAKA gun thus resulting her face flat on the floor.

"Hotaru….nande? You're so mean to me even after you saw what I have been through! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" she whined.

"Shut up idiot! Well I better get going so I could set up my little video and sell it to those who want it."

"Hotaru wait for me!" Mikan yelled as she too left the room following her best friend leaving her stunned professor in the middle of the room.

After sometime Mikan left Hotaru and searched for the fire caster so she could thank him for his help and to ask him for a little favor. She found him leaning on the Sakura tree with a manga on his face. She ran towards him and sat down beside him.

"Umm….Natsume thanks for not leaving me today?"

"…."

"Natsume…are you awake?"

"…"

"I guess he's asleep." She stood up and was about to leave when he called out.

"Strawberry panties again?"

"WHAT?! WHY YOU!!!!! ARGGGGGGGGG!!!!!"

He just looked at her with a smug expression which she wanted so badly to wipe off his face but restrained herself because she remembered that he helped her today and that she needed him for Hotaru's explanation. She clamed herself down and sat down beside him again.

"Nevermind! Anyway I just want to thank you for helping me today."

"Whatever" he asked in a bored tone as he returned his attention to his manga.

"Ummm…ano…" she said unsure on how to say it to him.

"Hmmm?"

"Ummmm…sigh…Can I ask you a big favor?" she asked shyly.

"No"

"But…but…It's really important and it would mean a lot to me if you agreed." She insisted.

"No"

"But I haven't told you about it yet!"

"No"

"Please…" she put up her best puppy face so he could not resist her request. 'Now I've got him…even Hotaru can't ignore my puppy face hehehehehehe' she thought victoriously.

"……"

"Natsume is that a yes?"

"No"

"What? What do you mean NO?"

"Do you understand English? No means NO idiot."

"But…but…" Natsume left and disappeared from view leaving Mikan under the cherry blossom tree gaping like a fish out of water.

"This is harder than I thought! Hmph! Stupid perverted lazy gay!" she sulked. Then suddenly her hair went on fire.

"NATSUME!!!!!!!!"

To be continued…

**A/N:**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed my story of everything you want. Thanks for the reviews, suggestions and comments. The next time I write something like that, I'll make sure no ones going to be sad in the end. Hehehehehehehehe!!! **

**I also want to thank the peeps who are reviewing this story! "Thanks so much and I'll try to update sooner because it's my vacation!" oh and about Mikan's action it happened to me but I didn't sit on him thank god! I was just standing there until I regained my normal self whew! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been a little lazy lately…gomen ne! Anyway I **

**hope you will enjoy chapter 3. Ja ne!!! **

**Summary: Mikan got curious and asked everyone where do babies come from and they are willing to tell her but what does it have to do with a certain fire caster. **

**WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM?**

**Chapter 3**

…**.Next day….**

The incident about the coughfartingcough professor as the students dubbed it, spread like wild inside the academy. Every student in the academy is gossiping about Mikan/Natsume's revelations and the comical episode of Jinno sensei. Meanwhile inside the faculty room, a different scenario is occurring.

"HA! I told you Misaki! Jinno is not always so uptight about things!!!!!So pay up! I won!!!!200 rabbit!!! 200 rabbits!!!" he gloated while singing 200 rabbits.

"No fair! You asked Serina about it so I'm not going to pay!" Misaki sensei replied and started to bonk Narumi sensei on the head.

**BOINK**

"Hey! That hurts!!! Serina…Misaki's bullying me!!!sniff sniff" he whined to the blonde hair woman.

"sigh Both of you are so childish. Misaki give him the 200 rabbits, I didn't tell him anything and Narumi will you wipe that snot of your face you're a professor for Christ's sake grow up!!!!! "

"Okay!" both teachers replied calmly and walked towards each other. Misaki sensei gave Narumi the 200 rabbits while Narumi sensei grabbed the Biology teacher's shirt and used it to wipe the snot off his face.

"There it's gone!" he stated happily.

"NARUMI! UGH!!!! YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING!!!!WHY DON"T YOU GROW UP!!!!SERINA….LOOK WHAT NARUMI DID TO MY SHIRT!!!!" he yelled but tears is already forming on his eyes while pointing at his snotty shirt.

**A vein popped out of her forehead**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

**Her left eye twitched**

"Narumi stop laughing it's not funny!!! SERINA….**sniff...sniff"**

Yamada sensei stood up and went towards Misaki and Narumi. Both men stopped and started to move back when they saw the irritated expression on her face.

"Ano….Serina sensei….we were just fooling around…" said Narumi

"Yeah! Narumi's right! Ne Narumi?" he turned his head towards the blonde haired man but he was surprised when Narumi is already at the door running away.

"NARUMI!!!!!YOU COWARD WAIT FOR ME!!!!"

"Oh no you don't!! You're not getting away that easily Narumi! Misaki!" she grabbed the first thing that came in contact with her hand which is a stapler and threw it towards Narumi and Mitsuki's head.

BANG! both professor is lying on the floor with a huge lump on their head. The stapler hit Misaki first and then bounced of his head and hit Narumi before he even touched the door knob, talk about killing two birds with one stone. Just then Jinno sensei entered the faculty room looking tired and annoyed. He saw Misaki and Narumi on the floor with huge lumps on their head and Yamada sensei with a triumphant look on her face.

"Ummm…is it the month again Yamada sensei?" Jinno sensei asked with a blush on his cheeks.

**SMACK!**

"Eh?" Jinno sensei touched his cheek where Serina sensei just slapped him and stared after her before she disappeared through the mahogany doors muttering about men… insensitive and childish.

"Women and their month! Ugh!! " with that he proceeded to his desk and noticed that his stapler is missing AGAIN.

…**Inside class B…**

'Come on Mikan! It's not like it's a date or anything…is it? I mean…I'm not even attracted to that perverted boy!' she thought frantically.

'I mean come on! How could I be attracted to him when HE's so ugly! Right?' She then turned towards the fire caster and examined his features but before she could study him further, Natsume turned towards her. She looked away immediately and blushed so she didn't notice the smile that graced his features. 'Okay….HE's not that ugly after all'.

Meanwhile Koko, a mind reader is near Mikan without her noticing him. H heard her thoughts and decided to voice it out to his classmates. Mikan was still engrossed with her own thoughts because she didn't notice the quietness of the room and the way everybody was staring at her. Mikan tried to look at Natsume again but he's still staring at her making her turn away.

'Why is he still staring at me? Gods I hate it when he stares at me but I guess he's not bad too look at...in fact he's kind of handsome…not that I would admit that out loud I'm not an idiot! Hehehehehehe! I guess the way those bangs fell on those red orbs is giving him that sexy look. WAIT! Rewind! Did I just say Natsume and sexy in one sentence? Damn I must be tired…but I guess even I can't deny the fact that he's hot especially if he smiles…not that he's not hot when he smirks or anything but…SHIT! I'm supposed to think of a plan to get Natsume to accompany me to Hotaru's Lab not about his handsome features!!!!! DAMN I hate myself for thinking these things!!!!' sigh

'Eh? Why is everyone staring at me again? Gods I swear I sat on my seat this time!' Mikan looked around and saw everyone gaping at her while Natsume has his smirk plastered on his face.

'It should be illegal for someone to look good smirking and charming at the same time! Damn you Natsume Hyuuga!' she thought as she glared daggers at him.

"It should be illegal for someone to look so good smirking and charming at the sa… mmmmppphhhh…"Mikan heard Koko and immediately clasped her hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence. 'Stupid mind reader! He's been reading my thoughts all along! No wonder they're staring at me again!!!' she thought frantically.

Natsume looked at her with his bangs falling over his eyes and gave her that charming smile she cursed a while ago. Her hold on Koko loosened and she just stared at Natsume with her mouth wide open. Koko took this chance to get away from her hold while voicing out her latest thought.

"Damn! He looks so hot!"

"KOKO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! STOP READING MY MIND!!!!" she shouted but before she could run after the mind reader. Natsume went to her side and leaned into her ear whispering something before he walked out of the classroom leaving Mikan gaping and blushing at the same time. The whole class was amused once again with the interaction of Mikan and Natsume and decided to tease Mikan about it.

"Ne Mikan what did he say?"

"Gosh! Mikan I didn't know you fantasize about Natsume sama!"

"I knew it!!! You like Natsume sama!!!!but I won't lose to you!!!!!"

"Mikan are you okay?"

"Umm what's going on?"

"Mikan would you like to join the Natsume sama fan club?"

"Hey Mikan I thought your alice is nullification…umm how come Koko could use his alice on you?"

"Hey Idiot! Natsume is already gone so stop drooling already. It's disgusting!" When Hotaru was finished pointing out the obvious, Mikan screamed and ran after the fire caster in a fit of rage and embarrassment after she realized what he said.

"So that's what he said!" everyone looked at Koko.

"What DID he say to her?" asked Ruka.

"'Nice…cherry blossoms….my favorite. Didn't know you care so much!' And that's it! That's what Natsume said to her." Koko stated with a blush on his cheeks like everyone else except Hotaru. They got the meaning of Natsume's comment on Mikan.

"Eh? That's it? And I thought it was something embarrassing! She was so angry! WAIT! Natsume sama likes cherry blossoms? Hmmmm now I know why he always sits there."

"You mean you didn't even notice it? I guess you're stupider than we thought and you're the president of Natsume's fan club Permy." Stated Hotaru.

"Don't call me that! Anyway why did Mikan ran after him like a mad person. It's not bad to tell someone about your favorite things right?"

"You really are stupid! No wonder Natsume doesn't like you that much." Replied Hotaru

"Shut up! Anyway could you tell me." Koko leaned in and told her the meaning behind it. She shrieked and flushed at Koko's explanation. Everyone's sweat dropped and chuckled at her reaction.

…**Somewhere outside the academy…**

"STUPID PERVERTED LITTLE….ARGGG!!!! AND I THOUGHT HE WAS HOT AND CHARMING!!!!!OOOOOHHHHHH HOW EASILY I WAS FOOLED BY THAT GIT!!!!" Mikan was seething inside and out. She wanted to wring the neck of a certain fire caster because of his little stunt awhile ago.

"How dare he look up my skirt AGAIN!!! It's all Koko's fault! If he hadn't read my mind then I wouldn't be in this mess!!!! After I kill Natsume He's next!!! Ooooooohhhhhh yeah I'm going to enjoy torturing Koko bwuhahahahahahaha!!!!

Maybe tying him to a tree inside the forest and let Mr. Bear hit him!!! Yeah!!!! That's it!!!!!" she thought and laughed like a maniac as she looked around for her first victim.

After some time she found him lying under his favorite tree as he blatantly pointed out earlier. She ran towards him but after seeing him sleeping under the tree with its petals falling over him, all thoughts of killing the Kuro-neko vanished from her mind. She sat beside him and noted his features again. She was captured by his serene appearance when she observed how peacefully he slept under the tree and how his long lashes grazed his cheeks. She also noticed how the wind gently sways his bangs and the way the Sakura petals landed gently on him.

Mikan wanted to brush away some Sakura petals but she was afraid to wake him up. She then decided to leave so she wouldn't disturb his peaceful slumber but she was stopped by a warm hand that pulled her down which landed her and her captor in an awkward position.

Natsume was lying on the ground with his hand still enclosed with Mikan's hand while she is on top of him as the petals of the Cherry blossom tree falls around them like snow. It would have been so romantic if only they weren't interrupted.

"Natsume…" was the only thing she could say at the moment because she is now captured by the red orbs of the very person she was trying to hurt a few minutes ago but her trance like state was soon broken.

**Flash**

"What was that?" she asked as she tried to get up from their position.

"It was a camera flash idiot."

"Hey I'm not an idiot! WAIT!! DID YOU SAY CAMERA FLASH?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah. So…" he trailed off as realization dawned on him.

"HOTARU!!!!!!!" "IMAI SAN!!!!!!" Both of them yelled at the same time.

"If you hadn't been so clumsy then we wouldn't land in that position!"

"Nani! OH! So it's my fault now!!! Well for your information IT WAS YOU who grabbed me and pulled me down!!!!"

"WELL IF YOU HADN'T FOLLOWED ME AND DISTURB MY SLEEP WITH YOUR DROOLING THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD 'VE HAPPENED."

"OH! NO YOU DIDN'T JUST PIN THIS ONE ON ME!!!! I WAS ONLY GONNA GET YOU BACK FOR THAT LITTLE STUNT YOU DID EARLIER AND AGAIN FYI!!!! I DIDN'T DROOL OVER YOU!! YOU PERVERTED JERK!!!"

"Oh really? Then what's that clear liquid on your chin?" he asked amusedly.

"Eh? Where? Where?" Mikan tried to wipe off the saliva that Natsume pointed out but found none.

"You tricked me!!"

"Well it's not my fault you're an idiot! Hehehehehe can't believe you fell for that! hehehehehehehe"

"Why you!!!!!!!I should have hit you when I had the chance but nnnooooooo I was stupid enough to ogle at you!!!!!"

"HA! So you admit it! You were staring at me and basking in my charming presence!"

"Fine I admit it! Your ego couldn't get more inflated than it is now!!!! Besides it's not like the whole class didn't hear my thoughts about you earlier so it's no use hiding it!!!" 'Note to self: kill a certain mind reader later'

"Oh! Just forget it! Bringing you to Hotaru's Lab is not worth this much embarrassment." Mikan tried to stand up and leave but for the second time, Natsume grabbed her and pulled her down again but this time she landed on the soft grass.

"Will you cut that out!!!! "

"Why do you wanna bring me to Imai's Lab anyway? That's the favor you were asking me about before right?"

"Eh? How did you know that? Are you a mind reader too?" she asked incredulously.

"Huh? No stupid!! I heard Imai san and Ruka talking about it"

"Eh….I didn't know you were an eavesdropper. No wonder you know half the gossip around here I would bet that you were the one that started them. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"

"Shut up! Besides I'm not like you! My situation is different because I accidentally heard them while you on the other hand are intentionally listening to other people's conversation."

"WHAT? Of course not! I'm not an eavesdropper! Besides I 'accidentally' heard those news so don't blame me!!!"

snort "Yeah right! Then I'm the one who farted yesterday!!!"

"Oh! So Jinno sensei's right! You're the one who…"

"SHUT UP!!!! IDIOT!!!!How thick can you get?"

"Hey!!! That not a nice thing to say to a girl!!"

"Wait! You're a girl? I didn't notice. I thought you were a monkey from the forest and dressed up like a student."

"NATSUME!!!!!!"

"Anyway back to my question. Why do you want to bring me to Imai's Lab?"

"Well…ummm…you see…"

"Spit it out already!"

spew

"Eww!! What the hell is wrong with you?!!!! Why did you spit at me??!!!!!!"

"Well you said spit it out!!!!!"

'I can't believe I even like this girl!!! WAIT! Where did that come from!!!! Good thing Koko's not here. He would have a field day over this!!!' he thought as he wipes off the spit on his shirt.

"**If you do something stupid again I will burn you right here right now!" **Natsume said seriously while trying to calm himself down.

"But you…eep!" she immediately shut her mouth when the alice of fire appeared in his hands.

"Now back to my question. Answer it!"

"Well she said that if I could bring you with me then she will tell me where babies come from."

"…." Natsume just stared at her blankly.

"What? It's her idea!"

"Why do you need me to come?"

"I don't know!! Why don't you ask her yourself because she's not telling me!!! Anyway can I go now I want to attend my remaining classes?"

"I'll go with you"

"Eh? To my classes? That's a first you always skipped them right?"

"ARGGG!!! You're really frustrating you know that?"

"Frustrating?"

"Yeah! Frustratingly stupid at everything!"

"Well if you're going to be mean to me then stop talking to me!!!!"

"sigh fine I'm sorry. Now about…"

"What did you say?"

"I said I was sorry now be quiet!!!" Mikan just smiled up at him and listened to him.

"As I was saying…I'm going with you to Hotaru's lab tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Will you stop asking so many damn questions it's annoying!!! Be grateful that I will come with you so you can get your stupid answer."

"hehehehehehe! Arigatou Natsume!!!!"

Mikan smiled up at him as she stood up and turned to leave but before she could get farther away from him she turned back and said.

"You know…I meant what I thought about you earlier today. You really are handsome and charming when you smile. Hehehehehehe!! Thank you for showing it to me even if it was just a glimpse!!! Ja see you tomorrow after class!!!" she admitted and gave him her best smile before running off towards her next class.

'Now I know why I like her even if she's a little dense sometimes.' Natsume thought as he drifted off to sleep again but this time his dreams are filled with her smile and laughter.

To be continued….

**A/N:**

**To all those who reviewed my story…thank you so much!!!!!! I really appreciate your reviews for me to continue my story!!! Hope you won't get tired reviewing and reading!!!! Anyway this chapter is showing some signs and symptoms of Mikan and Natsume's relationship so I guess the humor is toned down a little bit in this chapter. Sorry for making Mikan a little stupid in this chapter!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Minna san gomen ne!!! I am trying my best to update but my ideas are all jumbled up in my mind. Sorry!!! Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for the late update!!! **

**Summary: Mikan got curious and asked everyone where do babies come from and they are willing to tell her but what does it have to do with a certain fire caster. **

**WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM?**

**Chapter 4: **

…**.Next day/truth time.…**

'Jeez! Imai san is so violent sometimes…I wonder how Mikan can stand her for so long?' he thought absentmindedly as he walked back towards the boys' dorm remembering the events that happened this morning which earned him four lumps on his head.

**Flashback….**

"_Imai san we have a problem!!!" stated Ruka anxiously. He went inside the room and immediately ran towards the inventors' desk. _

"_Ohayou Minna san!!!!" Mikan greeted as she entered class B and smiled to everyone who passed her. _

"_She's too cheerful today don't you think?" said Hotaru as she observed her best friend._

"_That's the reason I want to talk to you!!! Imai san!!! Are you listening to me!!! Imai!!!" he wailed but the raven haired genius didn't even stare at him. Ruka is starting to get irritated at the nonchalant behavior of the inventor. He was about to drag her out when Mikan sat beside Hotaru and greeted both of them. _

"_Ruka, Hotaru Ohayou!!! Hihihihihi!!!!" _

"_Ohayou. Ne baka…why are you so happy this morning? Did something happen?" asked Hotaru. _

"_Himitsu! Hihihihihihihi!!!" __**(himitsu means secret)**_

"_Mikan…"she insisted while holding the baka gun in front of her in case she didn't answer. Ruka sensed that this was the perfect time to drag Hotaru out._

"_Ano…Imai san can I talk to you in private…" but before he could finish Mikan already answered the question of Hotaru fearing the baka gun nearing her head. _

"_Natsume is coming with me to your lab!! Today!!!! So you can explain to me where babies come from. Please don't hurt me!!!!!" She blurted out._

_Hotaru and Ruka's paled when they heard what she said and looked at each other before Hotaru dash out of the room pulling Ruka along and leaving a bewildered Mikan behind. _

"_HOTARU!! RUKA!!!! Where are you going?"_

…_**In the gardens…**_

"_Why didn't you tell me sooner!!!" she demanded pointing the new and improved baka machine gun towards him. _

"_What? I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen!!!!" he retorted. _

"_So it's my fault now?"_

"_Yes!!"_

_**BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! (Hotaru: the baka machine gun can fire 4 bullets at one shot and with its new targeting sensors, all bullets will seek the person aimed at. This gun can now be purchased at my lab for only 1000 rabbits.)**_

_**(Note: can be useful for perverts, stupid people and people who are trying to run away from you.)**_

"_Whose fault is this now Nogi" she asked sweetly._

"_Mine…" he squeaked._

"_Good! So here's the plan."_

**End of flashback….**

…**Inside class B…**

The bell rang throughout the whole building signaling the end classes for the day. Mikan neared Natsume's table and talked to him.

"So Natsume…are we still on for today?" she asked feeling a little embarrassed. 'This is so embarrassing!! It feels like I'm confirming a date with him…mou' she thought. She saw him nod and both of them left the room as they walked towards the raven haired inventors' lab.

….**Hotaru's Lab….**

"Welcome to mistress's Lab. Please state your name and business." The robot introduced.

"Umm…I'm Mikan, Hotaru's best friend and this is Natsume Hyuuga. We are here for an important meeting"

"Mikan…Mikan….Mikan…Sorry no Mikan on the database please leave immediately."

"NANI!!!! HOTARU!!!!!!" yelled Mikan as she greeted her teeth while a vein popped up on her forehead.

"Natsume Hyuuga…Natsume Hyuuga…Natsume Hyuuga, alice type: fire, star ranking: special, level: genius. Natsume Hyuuga found in the database. Feel free to roam around mistress's Lab." The robot confirmed.

"Eh? Wha…Ho…Teme!!!!! HOTARU!!!!!! Why is Natsume in the database????" she raved. Natsume just observed her with an amused expression.

"I guess idiots are not allowed. Ja ne"

"Natsume!!!!! Matte!!!!!!" she ran towards Natsume but the robot blocked her way.

"I'm sorry idiots are not allowed inside mistress's lab"

"Hotaru….You're so mean" she cried while trying to wipe of the snot on her face. Natsume faced the robot and confirmed a new name.

"You may enter mistress's Lab." The robot said to Mikan.

"Eh? Hontou ni? Yehey!!! Hehehehehehe!!! **Bleh! **I guess I'm not an idiot huh?"

"That's what you think."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to tell the robot your full name for it to recognize you, stupid."

"Eh? I did tell my full name!"

"No you didn't"

"Yeah I did!"

"Didn't"

"Did!"

"Didn't"

"DID!!!"

"Didn't"

"DID!!!!!!!"

"Did"

"DIDN'T!!!!!"

"See you said it yourself, you didn't said your name fully." He stated victoriously.

"Natsume!! You sly cat!!!!!"

"Isn't that supposed to be dog not cat?"

"Well your case is different since your trademark is kuro neko."

"Whatever idiot" he replied and went towards the door.

"Ah…Mou!" she cut herself off before another verbal battle occur as she followed the kuro neko towards the door. When they reached the door a trap door opened beneath them and both of them fell into darkness.

…**.Somewhere inside the dark place…**

'Damn! I was too careless.' Natsume thought as he stood up and noticed that they were in a small dark room with arms length as a distance.

"I can't see anything!!! Where am I?!!!!! Natsume?" Mikan then became conscious and began to panic and tried to feel her surroundings. She then felt something touch her shoulder so she began to shake and her eye began to twitch.

"Natsume?" she called out as she turned around. Then Natsume used his fire alice to create a scary blue flame to scare Mikan more **(A/N: remember the haunted house ep.).**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down it's just me!!! Jeez!!!"

"Natsume…" she then grabbed his shirt and cried.

"Oy! Baka…don't cry. . I was only playing with you." he felt guilty for making her cry but then he felt her shake and laughter filled his ears. Just then, Mikan laughed harder while clutching her sides.

"Hahahahahahahaha!!!! I can't believe you fell for that!!!!! I didn't know you're a sap Natsume!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!" Natsume got irritated so he burned the tip of her hair.

"Hey!!!! Jerk!!!"

"Idiot!!!"

"Pervert!!!!"

"Loud mouth!!!"

"Creep!!!!"

"No star!!"

"Hey!!! I'm already a one star!!!!"

"But Jinno sensei took it because you got detention for being late. So technically speaking you're back to being a no star."

"Brat!!!!"

"Lazy monkey!!"

"Perverted Gay!!!"

"How many time I must tell you that I'm not GAY!!!"

"Hmmm…tell that to Persona sensei!!!!"

"Don't test me Idiot." He said menacingly.

"I'm not scared of you Natsume." She challenged.

"Fine then" Natsume pinned Mikan to the wall behind her. Her breath was caught in her throat when she felt Natsume's breath on her cheek. 'He's too close!!!!' she thought frantically.

"Do you still claim that I'm gay?" he asked huskily near her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

"Natsume…I…I…" Mikan's thought of pushing him off flew out her mind. Natsume's body heat and cologne made her dizzy. She felt Natsume tipped her head and lowered his head towards her. She closed her eyes as she relaxed her self on the wall. His breath is only centimeters from hers…then…

**CLICK! CLICK!**

"Natsume!!! Mikan What the hell are doing?" yelled a blushing Ruka. The light inside the room immediately went on and both Mikan and Natsume pushed each other as far as the room goes. Both of them noticed that they were inside a glass room and Ruka and Hotaru is standing at the other side.

"Nogi I told you to be quiet!" stated Hotaru from behind the glass.

_**BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!**_

"Hotaru!!! Let me out of here!!!!" She banged on the glass.

"Why? I thought you wanted to know where babies come from."

"Huh? I do but….Hotaru "

"Oh and don't try to smash the glass Hyuuga it won't work. I made that glass alice proof and smash proof."

"That's my Hotaru!!!"

"Tch!! Idiot!"

"Pervert!!"

"Shut up both of you and listen!"

"Natsume…gomen! Imai san put me up to it!!!" Ruka confessed.

"We'll talk later Ruka." Said Natsume.

_**BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!**_

"Now where were we….oh yes. If you both want to escape from here Hyuuga must cooperate with our little plan."

"Come on Natsume do it!!!"

"Tell me the plan first then I'll think about it."

"Simple. Just explain to this idiot where babies came from" she stated mischievously as silence covered the whole room.

"So what will it be Hyuuga? Yes or no?"

"How about go to hell!!"

"How about you stay here while I sell the photos of you and Mikan kissing."

"I did not kiss her!!!!"

"Yeah you did. Pictures don't lie." Natsume and Mikan blushed at the same time when their picture. Just then Ruka became conscious again and yelled.

"I told you Natsume!!! She's evil I tell you!!!! She's evil!!!"

_**BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!**_

"Poor Ruka…" agreed Mikan and Natsume as Ruka drpped unconscious on the floor, again.

"If I explain it to her will you give back the pictures and let me out of here?"

"Of course"

"Fine!!"

"Eh? Na…Natsume?"

"Shut up and listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat this!!!!"

"But…" Natsume saw Hotaru fishing out a video cam to record his humiliation so he decided to just whisper it to Mikan.

"Okay…first…."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing! Your comments and reviews are helping me create a good chapter and stories, hope you won't get tired reviewing. **

**Special thanks to those peeps who reviewed my story 'LETTERS'. Thank you all so much and I'm glad that you liked my story!! **

**Sorry for the late and short chappie. I'm so evil for making this one a cliffhanger!!!!! Hope you don't mind!!! Hehehehehehehehe!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, it's just that I'm really busy this passed few months. I hope this last chapter will compensate for my late update!!! Enjoy!!! **

**Summary: Mikan got curious and asked everyone where do babies come from and they are willing to tell her but what does it have to do with a certain fire caster. **

**WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM?**

**Chapter 5:**

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_**BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!**_

"_Poor Ruka…" agreed Mikan and Natsume as Ruka dropped unconscious on the floor, again. _

"_If I explain it to her will you give back the pictures and let me out of here?"_

"_Of course"_

"_Fine!!"_

"_Eh? Na…Natsume?" _

"_Shut up and listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat this!!!!"_

"_But…" Natsume saw Hotaru fishing out a video cam to record his humiliation so he decided to just whisper it to Mikan. _

"_Okay…first…"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

"Oi idiot! Listen!! First the mom will...whisper…whisper…whisper…"

"Hontou?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yup! Then the dad will…whisper…whisper…whisper…"

"Ano…Imai san…why do you need to film them when you can't understand what they're talking about?"

"Shut up Nogi! It's business and besides haven't you heard the saying that actions speaks louder than words?" She replied while thousands of rabbits flashed in her head.

"Oni" he muttered before the baka gun hit him on the head.

"So what happens next?" Mikan asked excitedly while blushing.

"Whisper….whisper….whisper…."

"Eh!!! Isn't that gross?"

"No…it's not gross if they won't do it then we wouldn't be created."

"Sou….are we suppose to do it too?" Natsume blushed and turned away from her.

"Baka na…stop asking stupid questions!"

"But…"

"Tch! If you keep asking me stupid questions then I will not continue it!"

"Gomen…gomen! Please continue!"

When Ruka was conscious again…he held onto the glass window and watched Natsume and Mikan whisper to each other. Then he heard something like 'shoot' then followed by the words hurt a little and then whisper, whisper and with Mikan's reaction it's not something he wanted to know.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALA I'M NOT HEARING THIS! LALALALALALALALALALALALALA"

"Nogi! Shut up! You're ruining my video!" yelled Hotaru without taking her eyes of the two and pointing the baka gun towards the blonde boy. Ruka immediately shut up and just covered his ear.

When Mikan and Natsume finished their "private conversation" Hotaru let them out of the glass room and they all went out of the lab.

"How long have we been inside the lab?" Mikan asked.

"Not too long because the sun is just about to set." replied Hotaru.

"Ruka are you okay? You seem flushed" asked Natsume.

"Huh? Hai! Natsume…did you…I mean…" Ruka asked shyly.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." He stated while walking ahead of them with a blushing face.

"Okay…"

"Natsume matte!!" Natsume ignored Mikan's yell and proceeded to walk ahead. He then saw Youichi running towards them. Mikan noticed Natsume slowed down and ran after him. She then saw You chan and called the boy enthusiastically.

"You chan!" called Mikan as she ran towards him and hugged him. Unfortunately for her You chan doesn't want to be hugged by her. So….

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! GOMENASAI!!!!! GOMENASAI!!!! I WILL NEVER HUG YOU AGAIN SO PLEASE STOP IT!!! PLEASE YOU CHAN!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! GET THEM OFF ME!!!! GET THEM OFF ME!!!!" she yelled while running back and forth away from the ghosts. Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru just stared at Mikan's antics but soon got bored of it so Natsume stuck out his foot and tripped Mikan making her fall flat on her face.

"Itai….huhuhuhuhu!!!! Hotaru…." She whined as the ghosts disappeared one by one.

"Oniichan...I have a question to ask?" the silver haired boy said as he tugged onto Natsume's shirt.

"Hmm?"

"Ano….Where do babies come from?"

"…" (Natsume)

"O.O" (Ruka)

"…" (Hotaru)

"o.O" (Mikan)

"Natsume oniichan?"

"…"

Just then Natsume ran as fast as he could to get away from the group leaving Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka with You chan. The silver haired boy turned his attention to Hotaru for answers but came face to face with her past invention 'the snail home'**.(The snail home can protect you from any pesky salesperson, annoying kids with pesky questions and idiots; will not mention name M-I-K-A-N S-A-K-U-R-A. It is now for sale for only 10, 000 rabbits. For more info please contact Imai Hotaru.)**

"HOTARU!!!! YOUR SO MEAN!!!! LET ME IN!!!!! **BANG!! BANG!! **DON'T LEAVE ME OUT HERE!!!!! **BANG!! BANG!!**"

"Aho...where do babies came from?"

"Huh? Ah….ano…You chan…eto…Ruka please help me out here?" she said. When no one answered, Mikan turned around to find a black dot running far, far away yelling "NATSUME MATTE!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!"

"EH!!!!!! RUKA!!!! KONO!!!! MATTE KUDASAI!!!!!" she yelled.

"Aho….hurry up and tell me already I'm getting bored over here."

"Mou…You chan…**sigh**….fine, fine, I'll tell you but why do you need to know?"

"Misaki sensei's assignment."

"Eh? Misaki sensei? That's weird because he…." Mikan immediately stopped talking when You chan dared her.

"Do you want me to set my ghosts at you or are you going to tell me the answer right now?"

"Hai! Well…first is the mom will….whisper…whisper…whisper…"

…**Natsume's room….**

"Natsume? What did you tell Sakura? Did you really explain it to her in details?"

"Why is there a problem? The idiot wouldn't understand it so I simplified it for her."

"So you really did it huh? By the way what did you tell Mikan about 'that'?" asked Ruka with a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yup! You really wanna know? Okay….whisper….whisper….whisper…."

After Natsume finished whispering it to Ruka both of them started laughing their heads off.

…**.Back to Mikan and You Chan….**

"So…do you understand it now?'

"Um! Thanks idiot!" said Youichi and left.

"You chan you shouldn't hang out with Natsume too much. He's making influencing You chan with his bad attitude." yelled Mikan as she went before going back to her dorm and rest.

…**Next day in Youichi's class…**

"So did everyone found out where do babies come from?"

"Hai!!"

"Now, Youichi, please tell us what have you researched?"

"**cough, cough, **first the mom will…explain….explain…explain…"

"O.O" (Misaki sensei)

"O.o" (everyone in Class A)

"--" (Youich)

"What a….detailed explanation….Youichi kun. Everyone may I be excused for a minute?" said Misaki sensei then after he left the room everyone heard a loud scream. After some time Misaki sensei came back and asked Youichi where he got his answers from and he said "Mikan".

…**Class B…**

"MIKAN SAKURA!!!"

"Eh? Jin-Jin?"

"Mikan Sakura! How dare you tell such preposterous ideas to a child? Telling Youichi of class A that babies came from shout…shout…shout…."

"O.O" (everyone)

"But Natsume told me it's true!"

"Natsume? Natsume Hyuuga? You must be joking! Sakura in my office now! DETENTION!!!!!!"

" NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!NATSUME TEME!!!!!!!"

…**Somewhere outside the academy…**

"Achoo!"

"Natsume daijoubu?"

"Uh! I'm fine Ruka."

"What do you think happened to Mikan chan?"

"I don't know…but I don't want to go and find out."

" NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!NATSUME TEME!!!!!!!"

"I guess it's not that good huh?"

"Guess so."

**THE END**

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed and read my story!!! I really appreciate it because all of you tried to read it and leave a review even though you're all busy!! hehehehe!!!! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of where do babies come from!!! Ja ne!!!! **


	6. reviewers pls help!

**Reviewers please help! I need an underground name for Mikan and Ruka for my next story !!!! For example Natsume Kuro neko. **

**So please suggest some underground names for Ruka and Mikan. By the way I will start posting schedules of my update so all of you will know when I will update my story. Anyway I want to apologize to everyone for keeping you all waiting for one month? Or maybe two? I really can't remember Hehehehehehe!! **


End file.
